Descifrando al Infierno
by caty200065
Summary: Los Hermanos Winchester van en busca del demonio que quiere llevarse a Dean al infierno, como romper un contrato en donde arriesgas tu vida y lade tus seres queridos, una chica con problemas similares se cruza en su camino para aclararlo todo.


Hola a todos primer fic de Supernatural y primer fic de series de TV que hago (mi lista es mas nutrida en anime) en fin hace un par de semanas y en vista que las otras series que veía han terminado (Ugly Betty, Gossip Girl, Smalville, Greys Anatomy, Lost, Héroes, House etc, lo se no tengo vida jaja) me dediqué a ver los hermanitos Winchester en Warner Channel, y claro caí en la tentación!! U.F que decir los vi y me enamore de la serie (y de paso de Jensen y Jared jajaja) era que no... espero que les guste la historia!! Dejen opiniones.

**No es un Wincest. – No sabia daban tanto para yaoi jejeje.**

_La serie ni sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_CONTIENE SPOILER ULTIMA TEMPORADA 2008_

No me atrevía a hablarle, siempre era tan callado y contemplativo, me sentía muy intimidada a su lado, tenía terror de decir alguna tontería e incomodarlo, a veces soltaba frases sin que pasaran previamente por el filtro de mi cabeza. Quería poder acercarme a él, pero no podía, con Dean todo era diferente y desde el primer minuto me era tan cómodo estar junto a él, claro pese a lo lujurioso, desordenado y fastidioso que era.

Había llegado a sus vidas de improviso y buscando una solución desesperada para salvar a mi padre, él fue un gran amigo de Mary la madre de los chicos Winchester, y de su padre pero después de la trágica muerte de ella y luego años después de mi madre, mi padre se alejó y me llevó consigo. Cuando supe que mi padre estaba enfermo me preocupé, hasta ese momento solo estudiaba pacíficamente historia de las artes antiguas y no me preocupaba mas que por mi misma, pero mi padre me reveló un secreto que me dejó sumamente inquieta y me atrajo mucho mas al mundo de los hermanos Winchester.

Él me pidió que los buscara e investigara una salida para su próxima muerte, yo que no creía en los brujos, vampiros, demonios, espíritus, fantasmas y demás entidades sobrenaturales me negué de inmediato pero luego entendí que lo que me unía al otro mundo era muy serio.

Me los topé un día en un bar de camioneros en la fría y neblinoza ciudad de Vancouver, los había estado siguiendo por semanas y cada vez que llegaba a un lugar ellos ya habían partido, pero esta vez estaba segura que los encontraría.

Un impala negro descansaba fuera del bar como acechando a las cientos de motocicletas que atestaban el bar. Había estado viajando por meses y la salud de mi padre empeoraba con el tiempo. Entré a ese antro de mala muerte y lo primero que me desagradó fue el olor a machote descarado y vicioso, a todos lados veía sujetos sosteniendo una cerveza y besando a una chica que secretamente trataba de robar su billetera.

Caminé hasta el bar imaginándome al tranquilo y pacífico de Sam, él no calzaba para nada con este ambiente, ya en la Universidad escuchaba de él y de lo inteligente que era, no podía imaginarlo en un sitio como este y menos trabajando con su hermano.

Pedí una cerveza y el tipo me miró con cara de Tu no Perteneces Aquí, resumiendo: Lárgate!! Yo no hice caso y me tomé lentamente mi cerveza, trataba de ubicar a los Winchester, pero habían pasado mas de 10 años que no los veía y aunque creía ciegamente reconocer a Dean cuando lo viera, no me percaté cuando un enorme y grasiento hombre se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tocarme la cintura descaradamente.

_¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame no vine aquí buscando acción..._ Lo miré con odio tratando de zafarse pero otro tipo se sentó a mi lado y se me quedó viendo extraño.

_Que haces en un sitio como este niña?..._ Me preguntó el nuevo tipo con cara bastante molesta.

_Oye amigo, la chica ya está ocupada... búscate acción en otro sitio..._ El grandulón lo tomó por el cuello, pero el otro tipo le pateó en el estómago violentamente. Yo asustada trate de irme rápidamente, había decidido esperar a los hermanos fuera de ese bar, entrar me había parecido buena idea hasta este incidente.

Cuando me preparaba para correr, luego de oír quejarse en el suelo al idiota aprovechado, miré como sus amiguitos se acercaban peligrosamente, el tipo me tomó del brazo y me sacó a la fuerza del bar, yo forcejeé hasta que vi que nos dirigíamos al Impala negro y el tipo me montó en él y arrancamos a 100 por hora, mientras miles de motociclistas furiosos nos perseguían.

Una vez que los perdimos, el sujeto respiró y casi me gritó, que diablos hacía en ese bar.

Yo le di las gracias y al mirarlo detenidamente supe que había logrado mi objetivo, estaba frente al mismísimo Dean Winchester, aunque ahora lucía mas como su padre.

_Dean, yo... te necesito..._ No sabía por donde empezar, habían muchas cosas que no entendía pero eso no importaba ahora, mi padre necesitaba de ellos.

_No deberías estar en un lugar como este niña es muy peligroso, dime que diablos haces aquí._

_Buscándolos, he estado buscándolos por meses, tratando de encontrarlos para que me digan que sucede, porque mi padre esta muriendo y ningún maldito hospital sabe que tiene! Porque me dijo que los únicos que podían ayudarlo eran ustedes, y que diablos es este trabajo que tienen de cazar monstruos o espectros?... _Me enojé mucho, estaba enojada con mi vida, con ese maldito viaje, con el hecho de dejar mis estudios y mi novio. De abandonarlo todo para dar con dos cazafantasmas.

_Primero quien es tu padre, y segundo porque te envió a buscarnos..._

_Rico Santoro es mi padre, que ahora está en casa creyendo que un perro infernal se lo llevará al infierno._

_Me suena conocida esa historia... Tú eres esa niña que era nuestra vecina?... increíble!! Cuando te vea Sam..._

_Dean no es momento para bromas, dime que es lo que está pasando..._ lo miraba ofendida recordando todas esas veces que ese chico me hizo la vida imposible. Como Dean era mayor que Sam y yo, siempre nos molestaba cuando niños, nos hacía competir y pelear, Sam y yo habíamos nacido el mismo día y nuestros cumpleaños se celebraron juntos año tras año, pero yo comencé a odiar a Sam y él a mi, no nos podíamos ver, y gracias a dios mi padre decidió irse lejos, luego de un incidente que nunca me explicó por completo. Tenía 7 años cuando dejé de ser la vecina de los hermanos Winchester.

_Mira primero necesito un café y una siesta de un par de horas, luego me explicaras bien que le sucede a tu padre y yo te contaré lo que hemos estado haciendo..._ Iba a pronunciar palabra pero me miró con su típica risita burlona y aceleró hasta llegar al Motel, donde Sam dormía apaciblemente.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien trataba de despertarme, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a un muchacho que me miraba extrañado, me asusté y grité, había olvidado por completo donde estaba. Pero después de sentir la voz de Dean me avergoncé y pedí disculpas, miré al otro muchacho y era claramente Sam.

_Siento haberte asustado..._ me dijo serio mirando culposamente a su hermano.

_Ya Sam que querías? Que la dejara sola en ese bar..._

_Sabes que no puedes traer extraños, es muy peligroso..._ Sam me miraba como diciendo, no tienes la culpa es todo la maldita culpa de Dean que siempre anda tras mujeres.

_Pero amigo, ella no es una extraña..._ Dean estaba gozando la ocultación de mi identidad.

_Mira Dean, no me interesa que ella sea alguna "amiga íntima" tuya, de tiempos que no quiero saber, lo que me interesa es que tenemos un trabajo y tenemos que estar concentrados en ello..._ Sam había perdido la paciencia.

_Jajajaja me parece bien pero no puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu novia de primaria..._

_Que!!..._ gritamos en conjunto Sam y yo.

_Sam soy Olivia Santoro, este idiota me salvó de un tipo ayer, disculpa no presentarme antes, solo que creí que tu hermano te había contado... _Creo que es el mismo imbécil que conocí años atrás.

Sam me miró con cara de incrédulo pero sonrió y me pidió disculpas por tratarme como una ramera estúpida y barata.

Momentos después les relaté todo lo que había sucedido con mi padre, ellos se quedaron serios y me dijeron que estaban tratando de romper alguna especie de maldición que consistía en lo mismo que tenía mi padre, pero que no podían hacer nada para salvarlo.

Me puse a llorar ya no sabía que hacer, él era mi único pariente vivo, mi padre, la persona que me crió desde que era un bebé, le debía todo y no podía hacer nada para salvarle.

_Debes ir con él y estar a su lado hasta el final..._ Dean se sentía culpable quería ayudarme pero sabía que no podría.

Simplemente no había tiempo.

Todavía no entendía que era lo que me ocultaban pero aún así decidí regresar con mi padre.

Una vez a su lado me contó que era lo que había estado haciendo desde que me fui a la universidad, me contó que mi madre había sido asesinada y que los Winchester trataban de vengar a su padre John y a su madre Mary porque el mismo demonio los había asesinado. Que su alma estaba maldita y que pronto se iría al infierno, yo no podía creer tanta fantasía, pero cuando noté la sal en el suelo y las botellas con supuesta agua bendita comencé a preocuparme por el estado mental de mi padre.

_No hay tiempo para tonterías, lee mi diario, allí se explica todo... debes cuidarte hija por favor, cuando yo ya no esté debes entregarle este diario a los chicos Winchester, debes prometerlo..._

_Si papa, lo prometo..._ cuando comencé a leerlo quedé impactada con todas las revelaciones que traía, hablaba de sacrificios humanos, de demonios y de un final apocalíptico donde un demonio emergía para controlar la tierra, me sonada casi a los designios bíblicos, pero acá había fechas y marcas.

La fecha coincidía con el cumpleaños de Sam y el mio.

Un buen amigo de papá lo pasó a visitar y me dijo que el momento de su muerte se acercaba que pronto nos abandonaría, yo quedé en shock ¿como podía alguien saber cuando moriría una persona?.

_Hoy a las 2 de la mañana tu padre se irá para siempre..._ yo lo miraba perpleja.

A las 1:45 mi padre me dijo que me amaba y que por favor me fuera enseguida, yo no quise hacerlo le dije que estaba loco y que me quedaría a su lado. El amigo de papa me sacó a la fuerza de su habitación, solo faltaban unos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora.

Como pude me liberé y vi como mi padre era desgarrado por una especie de perro gigante, grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras mi padre me decía que me salvara. Yo me desmayé y poco después mi casa estalló en llamas.

Una vez que recobré la conciencia vi mi casa destruida, mi padre muerto y el diario de vida en mis manos.

_Debes cumplir tu promesa..._ el amigo de mi padre se fue y nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

Yo decidí contactar a los Winchester y les contén lo sucedido, estaban cerca y una vez que me reuní con ellos les entregué el diario. Me explicaron que ellos tenían el de su padre y que habían escuchado que había un tercer manuscrito en algún lado. Estaba muy enrabiada y solo quería buscar al hombre, demonio o lo que fuera que había asesinado a mi padre, pero ellos me advirtieron que sería muy peligroso y que regresara a mi vida.

Me rehusé pero si no era con ellos, lo haría sola, ese libro me enseñó todos los encantamientos, hechizos y exocirmos que memoricé aplicadamente.

Me despedí mientras Dean me miraba con cara de no creerme nada. Me fui y una vez en la parada de autobús se me acercó Dean, y me dijo que él sufriría el mismo destino que mi padre. Yo lo miré horrorizada.

_Lo siento no debí contarte como falleció..._

_No lo lamentes he visto cosas peores...se que no volverás a la universidad... pero si al menos puedo hacer algo por ti... déjame enseñarte a pelear contra ellos..._ Dean me abrazó y yo me sentí un poco mejor, aunque el hecho de su muerte me tenía bastante afligida. Lo conocía desde niña y sabía que pese a todos sus errores y defectos no era una mala persona.

Pero una vez que aprendí lo suficiente me alejé, ellos tenían que cumplir con su destino, y el mío no estaba a su lado.

Fin capitulo...

Si les gustó me dicen!!


End file.
